Electrical meter boxes are well known in the electrical and construction industries. These boxes enclose electrical circuits carrying line voltage and are connected to an electrical meter for monitoring and recording consumption. These boxes can be installed inside or outside. Making the meter box weather proof is quite difficult. During new home construction the challenge is to tie the meter box into the building envelope so that the building vapor barrier is not compromised by the meter box.
There is an ongoing requirement for an electrical meter box that is easy to install and capable of being integrated with the building envelope.